


宴无不欢19

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	宴无不欢19

19.  
我盯着镜子，仔细看那张脸上每一寸。  
这次是试图从自己身上找叶诀的蛛丝马迹。可是越看越觉得荒谬，有那么几下心里很想砸镜子——或者执行任何其他发泄方式。总之，我渴望打破敲碎，因为只有破坏能让我舒服。  
不，我不是不接受宴宗明的答案。  
疑问在心里憋了这么多年，我什么都想象过了，什么都能接受。我只是……我只是，想发脾气。这和接不接受没有关系。  
“咚咚——”房门被敲响了。  
我回过头，看到宴宗羡从门外探头进来。他指了指自己的耳边，那里亮着一圈细细的光晕。是他个人终端通话中的提示光。我明白，是宴昱。不然他现在根本不会来找我。  
他也正在发脾气呢。  
我走过开门，并接通和他的终端共享，对通话另一头问怎么样了。  
“在酒店里，”宴昱的声音有点懒洋洋的，带着一点糯糯的鼻音，“你们别担心了，老顾会公关好的，明天早上网上就什么都没了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？准备睡了，明天早上要五点起来做妆发呢，拍到中午，然后吃完饭就得飞B市，可忙了。”她哼了一声，语气忿忿的，“再怎么黑我，我也比他们有事做。”  
我懒得追究谁黑谁的，只关心事实。宴昱这丫头明知道我在问什么，却故意答非所问，让我有点着急恼火。所以她说完这句话，我绷着脸没有吭声。  
宴宗羡正靠在我门边无所事事地等，没有进来的意思。我看着他，心里更来气。想也没想，伸手把他拽进来，然后关了门，设置室内气味阻隔。  
我对宴昱说：“你如果有事情瞒着我，以后也别想我再帮你了。外面人怎么说你我不管，我要你自己告诉我，你有没有事。”  
“我没事……”  
“宴昱，这话你想好了再说！”  
“哥哥……”  
我不再听，直接挂了通话，同时关闭自己的个人终端。倒不纯粹是为了不让宴昱打来，而是忽然发现这是一个杀伤力很小，但是莫名很过瘾的发泄方式。我当然为她着急，但无论事实怎样，都在那里了，我追究得紧一点松一点，都不会改变什么。  
她既然觉得自己长大了，什么都敢做，那就让她自己去决断吧。我也有我的事情要立即处理。

宴宗羡白天一定是去谈正经事了，一身穿得整整齐齐。黑色衬衫原本完美熨帖地收在裤腰里，腰线显得格外性感流畅，这时候有一点已经被扯出来，乱得正好。  
我半跪在他面前，双手扶着他的裤腰，歪头用嘴唇含住他面前的拉链，故意嘬出响声，然后用牙齿往下拉。信息素悄然在室内弥漫开来。  
只有我的，他还没反应过来。  
但他很快就反应强烈了。  
我一直觉得在所有性爱环节中，咬裤链是最色情的刺激，但以往多半是他主动搞我，每当我想起来要这么对他的时候，已经被他肏成软泥了。  
这是第一次，我先释放了信息素，在自己的味道笼罩之下，把最想干的事干了。  
裤链被我的牙齿褪到底部，他滚烫的气息隔着一层薄薄的内裤衣料，几乎是甩在我脸上。我变为双腿跪，就这么以一个讨好到求虐的姿势，迷恋地把脸颊贴了上去。  
然后，他浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，想要推开我。  
“你干什么？”他盯着我。  
我仰起脸：“我想做爱。”  
我说得严肃无比，表情纯真。好像他一旦拒绝，就是对我的巨大伤害。而他只要稍微想一想自己伤害我的样子，准会激动。  
从他说和我做爱，不需要道具就能出SM效果开始，我就明白，他真的非常喜欢这种似是而非若有若无的类强制意味。没什么比这种勾引更中他下怀的了。  
他喉头吞咽，低头和我对视的眼神燃起灼热的火焰。对视片刻，他的呼吸无法抑制地粗重起来，我面前的东西也硬挺起来。  
——我的取悦成功了。  
然后，我隔着内裤舔他。  
布料小帐篷立即肉眼可见地撑起来，另一股桃子味儿撕开了房间的空气。Alpha之间天然的对抗本能令我像被挑衅的兽类，更高强度的释放信息素与他争斗。  
一面是主动的讨好跟求欢，一面是刻在人性深处的敌意，空气的味道很快浓稠得不成样子。  
他把我摁到床上，剥掉我的衣服，激烈急促地和我接吻，牙齿磕在我唇上，尖尖的角沿着我的唇缝撕过去。有血腥味道漫开，又很快被旺盛分泌的唾液稀释，缠绵熬成颤颤巍巍的情动。  
他喘着气和我分开，用被内裤包裹的下体蹭我，故意折磨我，发骚地问热不热，大不大，想不想要。  
仿佛是应和他的问话，我感到一阵空虚，渴望地看着他。我的眼睛准在说“想”。  
忽然，他把我提起来，半搂半抱地带进浴室，将我抵在水池面前。于是我看到自己的表情鲜艳如染，湿润迷离，眼中一片不要脸的欲望色彩。  
其实我本来没有那么想做爱，只想发泄。看到自己这个样子，却不禁有些堕落的冲动了。  
我盯着自己，鬼使神差地把手探到身后，当着他的面按压自己的入口。接着我看到他脸上迅速涨起一种发狂的神色，身体蓦然贴上来，滚烫的性器便压在了我手背上。  
它的顶端有点湿，弄脏了我的手背。  
宴宗羡的呼吸使它微微颤动，我错觉它在戳我。  
有一阵极其短暂的快感在身体里蹿过。和插入和律动都不同，没人知道它来自哪里，但我们都很享受。因为我听到宴宗羡情不自禁发出满足的呻吟。  
他拿开我的手，压下来，嘴唇摩挲我的腺体，声音带着情欲的低哑。  
“宴雀，我等不及了，我要进去。”  
“嗯。”我回答。  
他便直接把润滑涂抹在自己的性器上，然后进入。  
像是火棒碾上来，我止不住地颤抖，扩张不足的穴口和甬道都被碾痛。这种痛觉因为久违而新鲜。我不断喘气，用自己每一寸内壁含住他，皮肉交融的亲密要了人命。他还没有动，我就想叫想哭，喉咙里的声音全都是破碎的。  
“可怜的宝宝。”他掐着我的腰，从镜子里看我，笑着说无耻的荤话，“小叔疼你。”  
当身体开始被撞击的那一刻，我忍无可忍地惊喘哭泣。不是情绪上的哭，是身体的本能反应，譬如憋尿就想撒出来。  
可我又不愿意哭。  
没有意外，这可怜和被动深深刺激了宴宗羡的点。他丝毫不会放过。一手捂住我的嘴，一手拖着我的腰，信息素的释放前所未有地凶猛。  
我起初还有对抗的心，被他肏了十几下就有点溃不成军，所有感观都无可救药地沉入快感中。  
“……宴宗羡，你……弄，弄死我吧！”  
我断断续续地说，艰难地想回头索吻。他却不顺我意，非掰着我的脸要我看镜子，要我看自己被肏得通体发红，而他还穿着黑色衬衫，只有怒张的性器在我身体里进出的场景。  
而撞击拍打的声音把情景弄得更为难堪，他就更加兴奋，对我很用力，进得很深。我如果有omega的生殖腔，一定早就被他捅穿了。  
我不由自主张嘴咬他的手。  
咬不住，便用舌尖纠缠他的掌心。  
他旋即手指插进我嘴里，模拟身后的动作弄我。我哭不得，叫不出，连呼吸都成问题，感觉真的要死在他手里了。然而身体所有神经却爽得沸腾，拼命贪婪地发出想要的讯号。  
一阵又一阵的撞击，每一口呼吸之间，都是分不出彼此的信息素味道。我又像个omega那样湿软泥泞，随便他变换姿势，用不同的方法嵌入我，碾碎我，也取悦我。  
当他啮咬我的腺体时，我恍惚有种曝尸荒野任人宰割的感觉，我听到他反复喊我“宝宝”。  
那一刻除了他的声音，我什么也听不见。又或者明明听见了，却放任自己不去接收。

四月的最后一天就这样在昏天暗地中落幕，我在宴宗羡的体温中睡去。  
然后，所有的混乱在睡梦中延伸。我梦到了宴昱，梦到了未曾见面的顾俦平。当然也梦到了宴宗明、叶诀和傅秋溪。我在各种各样的碎片中穿梭，除了知道自己在“寻找”之外，其他的一切都令我茫然。  
后来我很累很累，想找个地方躺下，睁眼一看，却是那个熟悉的阳台。远处又传来深沉的歌声，有种意识叫我仔细听。我越听，越觉得这个声音很熟悉，可是想不起来是谁的。  
我想离开阳台去找唱歌的人。  
于是我看到自己攀着栏杆爬。我那么小，爬得实在很吃力，也很害怕。我在心里告诉自己，快一点快一点，不要被爸爸发现。  
我还在脑子里回忆来时的路，想该怎么跑才能跑回姑姑家……或者，我不用跑回姑姑家，可以去回梁溪，因为宴宗羡那么久不来找我，一定是去回梁溪玩了。  
忽然之间，场景变成水岸尊府的售楼部。  
售楼小姐甜言蜜语说服宴宗羡买房子：“……当然了，这里最适合做新房，环境和硬件设施都是一流的，而且回梁溪是我们深城人共同的记忆，能在回梁溪边上安下新家，一定……”  
“怎么样，雀儿？”  
“……”  
“雀儿？”  
“……”  
“雀儿，我们结婚吧。”  
宴宗羡拿出一枚戒指，想套在我手上。我朝他伸出了手。可是……发生了什么？我怎么离他越来越远了？他的戒指好大，越来越大，最后变成一个巨大的银圈圈。然而纵使如此，仍旧遥不可及。  
到底发生了什么？！

“宴宗羡！”我醒了。  
睁开眼睛，幽暗的光芒最先迎接我的视线。我以为自己喊得很大声，其实只是发出了沙哑的呢喃而已。昨晚的活动实在累伤了我，身上还酸软得不行。  
但我知道，时间已经不早了。宴宗羡都不在我身边了。九点钟是我们要出发去旅游的时间，现在显然过了。  
我无奈地张了张口，用力呼吸空气，试了试嗓子，然后勉强地用语音指令重开个人终端。  
果然，上面有宴宗羡的信息：我先出发了，你休息休息，觉得想出门再过来。  
以及宴昱的：哥哥，我会照顾好自己的，你不要生气了。  
最意外的是，还有一条叶诀的：假期有空吗？


End file.
